List of shows aired on Toon Magic
These are shows airing on Toon Magic Shows Original Series * Robot Invasion * ''Yummer and Fruity'' * [[Splatoon: Inkling Mania!|''Splatoon: Inkling Mania!]] * [[Magnum: Robot Fighter|''Magnum: Robot Fighter]] * ''The Western Adventures of Pecos Bill'' * ''Ghostly Academy'' * ''Tanky the Little Fire Plane'' * ''Future World War'' * ''Agent Danger and Rookie Kid'' * ''Island of the Dinosaurs'' * ''The Imaginary Adventures of Daisy'' * ''Animal Rescue Force'' * ''The World of Rainbow Girl'' * ''Scrapyard Ville'' * ''The Outback Animals'' * ''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' * [[Nerf Heroes Go!|''Nerf Heroes Go!]] * [[Percy Jackson: The Animated Series|''Percy Jackson: The Animated Series]] * ''The Brandon Mysteries'' * ''Matchbox Racers'' * ''The Rainbow Fairies'' * ''The Adventures of Xtreme Team'' * ''Duckie'' * ''Night at the Museum: The Smithsonian Chronicles'' * ''The Hunger Games: The Animated Series'' * ''Blade Runner Evolution'' * ''The Adventures of Zorro'' * The Krazy Kat Show * The Shadow Files (as part of Adult Takeover) Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts (both 1930s and 2013) *''DuckTales'' (both the 1987 and the 2017 series) *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Doug'' (Disney series) *''Goof Troop'' *''The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *''Bonkers'' *''Aladdin: The Series'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''Recess'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Hercules: The Series'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Replacements'' *''Pucca'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Motorcity'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The 7D'' *''Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Pokémon: The Ghostly Trio'' *''Moana: The Series'' *''Underdog'' *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''Rio: The Series'' *''The Walt Disney Show'' Marvel Animation *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Avengers Assemble'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Marvel Tails'' Lucasfilm, Ltd. *''Star Wars Droids'' *''Star Wars Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003 TV series) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''The New Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (revival series)* *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Loonatics Reloaded'' (sequel series)* *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' *''The New Looney Tunes Show* *Animaniacs SuperZanified* *Ultra Toon Adventures* *''Bunnicula *''Freakazoid!'' *''ThunderCats'' (2011 series) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man '' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''Animal Life'' *''WB Kids: Space Wars'' *''Collin's Time Travel Adventures'' Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Droopy'' Hanna-Barbera *''Scooby-Doo'' series *''Yogi Bear'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Jetsons'' Cartoon Network Studios *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the 1998 and the 2016 series) *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Samurai Jack'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids/''The Misadventures of Alien and Slob *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' *''Villain Academy'' Williams Street (Only on Adult Takeover) *''Aqua Hunger Teen Force'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Superjail!'' *''The Boondocks'' *''Squidbillies'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer *''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' *''WolfBoy: Reloaded'' *''Hood'' *''Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin'' DC Comics *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Justice League Action'' *''The Lego Batman Show'' Paramount Television Animation *''Mittens the Cat/''The Return of Mittens *''The Terrytoons Show'' *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' (Nickelodeon series) *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' (both the 1991, the 2003 and the 2020 revival) (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (both the 1993 and the 2019 revival) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''As Told By Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender''/''The Legend of Korra'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 series) *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series *''The Goblin Ninja'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Sky Rat'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''Life at High'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Toby'' *''The Modifyers'' Comedy Central (Only on Adult Takeover) *''South Park'' *''Futurama'' *''Drawn Together'' *''The Villain Diaries'' *''Space Police'' *''Sketch This!'' Universal Television W.I.P. DreamWorks Animation *''Toonsyvania'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''All Hail King Julien'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Spy Fox'' Sony Pictures Television *''Open Season: The Animated Series'' *''The Reilly Toons Show'' *''The Smurfs'' (both the 1981 and the 2016 series) *''Team Smurf'' DHX Media *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Supernoobs'' *''SheZow'' (both the 2012 and the 2018 series) MGM Animation *''The Pink Panther'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''The Inspector'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''Stargate Infinity'' Other *''Sonic X'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Pokémon'' *''MAD'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninia Turtles'' (both the 1987 and 2003 series) *''ThunderCats'' (1985 series) *''Kaput and Zosky (both the 2002 and the 2018 series) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *''Sonic Boom'' *''Spliced'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''The Milton the Monster Show'' *''The Adams Family'' (animated version) *''El Chavo del 8'' (animated version) *''El Chapulin Colorado'' (animated version) *''Mr. Bean'' (animated version) *''The Simpsons'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Family Guy'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''American Dad!'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''The Cleveland Show'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Vete a la Versh'' (English dub) (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Clone High'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Daria'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (animated series) (as part of Adult Takeover) Category:Lists